一面之缘
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Re-Doing "Femme Fatale". Being safe and being in danger runs a very fine thin line that is often easily blurred and mixed up when many variables come into play.
1. Reacquainted

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 1: Reacquainted**

By chance and coincidence, he first saw her when he was out finishing a call in private and doing some other work on his phone in the more silent of the school grounds where seldom, if not no one goes to.

He frowned, seeing a girl sitting there on her own with her back facing him as he could see the way her shoulders would shake from time to time. He is not one to really care for women at this age or could hardly master much interest in them as he walked away silently. Though when he noticed movements from her, Sesshoumaru frowned and did not move from his spot as he kept out of sight.

Though not really expecting, he saw the girl's face turned slightly as she readjusted her body angle before once again having her back faced him. Kagome Higurashi, she is perhaps the least expected person he thought to see here, and frowned again at it as his eyes narrowed at her. The girl that is always happily with his half-brother and apparently without fail would often be seen to be with him despite of his crudeness, brashness and recklessness.

However it was all not his business as Sesshoumaru silently gave her a last look before disappearing around the corner and through another path to avoid being seen by her. When Kagome turned about, having thought that there was someone there, only to see that it was perhaps her mind as she turned about again, her mind wandering as she hug her legs to herself.

When he next saw her, it was in an almost similar situation, only in a different institution and under different circumstances where he saw a more serious side of her for the first time. The change in her is almost drastic from the fun, bubbly and always smiling girl, he saw her turn into a person who looks harder to approach, colder in emotions, almost seldom with people and most of the time alone and almost always on the phone for a brief period.

From time to time he would see her around campus, and sometimes absent. Even after they graduated, when they next met, it was at a party, a private party in which he was surprise to see her at, and that was also when he first formerly started getting to know her, and along side of her, and another rival in business who is just as annoying and dangerous.

Kagome sensing the tension between the two of them, quietly excuse herself as she went towards another group of guests where they are gathered as she mingled amongst them, glancing between the two male once or twice before turning her attention away.

Naraku a man that she knows from when she was in the darkest part of her life, and learned that though on the surface he may seem like the shrewdest of businessman and a hard to come by young elite entrepreneur in his line, but there is also a side of him that she was privy to by coincidence. Which was also one of the reasons why he was almost always bothering her, teasing her and testing her almost all of the time.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, reminded her of her past relationship that after that had given her such a hard time that she nearly died in it, but as life had it, there is a silver lining and she was lucky to find it and make it her own for now. Luck has almost always been by her side and even more so things have been successful but not without much blood and sweat from her.

However she is also not one to fully trust on her luck to be always good, there is always the fear that there is something else far worst that might be coming after her, especially with how she walks in both light and darkness.

"Congratulations,"

"Thank you," Kagome said just as she was turning about to face whoever it was that had given her their 'congratulations'.

Her eyes widened slightly at the unexpected interaction from Sesshoumaru as she placed a smiling back on her face and regarded with him politely. There really is not much to say, and just as she was about to excuse herself, he opened his mouth again.

"I would like to see a possible partnership from your company," he said in an indifferent tone that held a cool intent to it that made her feel suddenly even more alert to the possible danger to his words.

However remembering that he is unlike the position that she is in makes him more harmless for now, only that he is a shrewd and heartless businessman, very much similar to that of Naraku, their only difference is in the lives involved.

Speaking of the devil, or thinking about it, Kagome saw Naraku walking towards them, with a smile upon his lips that she knows all too well. As though following that side-glance of hers, Sesshoumaru tilted his head ever so slightly to see who she is looking at. His face though like that of an ice cube, did not show much change, but his mood however darkened with displeasure at the other walking towards them.

"Kagome," Naraku greeted with an easy going smile on his face, approaching her to stand as close to her despite of her shifting away from him with each step.

It was mainly pleasantries, and simple exchanges, nothing serious. Though, she was quick to find an excuse and left the two again to their own as they glanced at her before entering into a moment long of battle in their eye power.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Well I'm planning to redo Femme Fatale, since the other is not working out. And also this will be the beginning of when I would like you the readers to participate in letting me know who she should end up with, Sesshoumaru or Naraku. Readers please choose. I hope that you guys enjoy this new version!


	2. Trouble By Words

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 2: Trouble By Words**

Tapping her finger slowly on her table, Kagome glance from her work to the man sitting in her office, leisurely drinking his cup of tea as he seemed most at ease like this is _his_ office instead.

"Why are you here," she asked, bothered and annoyed by his presence.

The pale looking male with a very fair skin complexion that it was almost sickly was it not for his other attributes, like those brown-red eyes and that thick head of long wavy black hair that he had tied up into a high pony tail.

"Patience," he drawled out slowly, setting his cup down on the table as he straightened his jacket and half turned lazily to look at her, propping the side of his head with his hand elegantly with a coy smile upon his lips.

Seeing the irritation growing on her face made him muse more, as he watches her with amusement and interest.

"If you've nothing better to do, then please leave my office. Unlike you, my schedule is pack full of meetings and other urgent businesses that needs my attention," Kagome unceremoniously and pointedly gave him the dismissal her eyes glaring at him.

"I love seeing you all riled up like this, makes me want to devour you," Naraku told her, licking his lips as though being able to sample a taste of her.

A silent snarl tugged at the edges of her lips as her eyes narrowed at the male before of her. "Remove yourself from my office immediately, or I'll have security have you escorted out for nuisance and trespassing," she coldly told him, already getting impatient with him as compared to how she would usually behave.

"We've know each other for a long time have we not," Naraku lazily asked as he looked at her through half-lidded eyes.

She looked in his direction, irritated and impatient, as she pointedly looks at him her eyes as thought silently demanding to know why he is not leaving her office yet.

"I've a small business that I thought might be of interest to you, the returns is high of course, and it is all merely business of course," Naraku said, taking his own sweet time in getting to the main point of his visit.

Even after the long pause from his side and saw the same look upon Kagome's face he could only sigh mentally, not at all seeing the expression of what he had wanted and got to the main point.

"A business venture into China, in one of your fields of expertise," he took his time, still not quite getting to the main point yet.

Her index finger that is tapping onto the table became louder as she looked at him with that impatient look as always, scrutinizing the male as though she was trying to figure out means of kicking him out of her office.

"Patience," Naraku mused as he reminded her again, "We would of course, like to work with your company in putting our expertise together and forming a world class resort and casino there. Afterall, if I do say so myself, we do have a rather wonderful working relationship do we not?" he drawled his eyes though looking at her lazily through the slits, but she could see the sharpness in his eyes at that later mention.

Her eyes narrowed at him, just as calculative and dangerous as his as they faced a silent battle with their eyes, challenging one another as though waiting for the other to turn away first or to give way under first.

 _Beeep…_

"Miss Higurashi, your 3pm, Mr. Taishō is on his way in to see you,"

 _Click._

"This is a surprise," Naraku drawled, his tone indicating otherwise.

"As you can see, I have a very tight schedule," Kagome told him, though her tone sound almost polite, but Naraku knows better and could only smile and shrugged at her dismissal of him, not at all getting mad over it like how he would with most of the other people that knows him.

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

"I won't show you out," Kagome says as she set her laptop to sleep, and arranged her table before getting up, not even bothering to look at him as she strolled past the male sitting too relax and very much like that of a dangerous wild animal towards her office door as she opened it, leaving the room office space to meet with Sesshoumaru mid way.

"You're so hostile today," Naraku commented as he seemingly appeared behind of her, walking along with her pace rather too easily as he glanced at her with a smile.

"Naraku Kagewaki, are you very much done bothering me today," Kagome hissed out in demand at him in a quiet whisper enough for both of them to hear as she spun on her heels to glare at him, hands already itching to reach out and throw him over her shoulders onto the ground.

"Not very much so, you're really my muse, and more perhaps, if you would allow me," he told her laughingly his eyes dancing in a shine that she knows all to well, like that of a predator playing with it's prey.

Though who is the prey and the predator it is hard to say at the moment, and she could only take things as it comes and lay low for now. They remained silent for a while, until she heard someone giving another direction, that she looked away after a final cold hard glare at him as she went on forward to meet up with Sesshoumaru halfway through.

"I believe that you'll find, working with me might be a far better choice than you working with that Sesshoumaru Taishō," Naraku said laughingly as he followed after her in a leisurely pace, not seemingly going to do a she says and part ways that easily.

"Hello Mr. Taishō, I've been expecting you," Kagome greeted him with all smiles and proper like what had happened early between Naraku and her had never happened or that she was even annoyed or anything at him.

"Miss Higurashi," he greeted politely with a curt nodded of his head as they reached out to shake hands.

"Sesshoumaru Taishō," someone called out, as Kagome could feel a tick of her vein about slowly popping at the side of her forehead.

How is it that man like him can be so clingy like that of a woman and not let go? It's really annoying as Kagome frowned and turned her head ever so slightly in his direction, glancing from the corner of her eyes but never really quite looking at him either as she focused her attention on Sesshoumaru.

"Shall we?" she asked him with all smiled.

It was also her polite and kind behavior towards him that irritated Naraku, but he did not let it show upon his face as he watches them with all smiles and a coy smile.

"Well then Kagome-chan," he pulled her name out a little as though trying to be cute about it. Her displeasure was immediately seen as Kagome turned her head sharply in his direction, eyes narrowed at him dangerously as her lips pursed thin at his way of calling her.

"Let's set up a date soon, or I'll be missing you too much," he said playfully his eyes twinkling as he waved at her and walked away, but of course not before meeting eyes with that of Sesshoumaru's honey golden ones as though challenging and laughing at him at the same time.

The two did not say anything until the other walked out of their sight as Kagome calmed her temper down, silently promising to pay him back _in kind_ for his behavior today.

"Mr. Taishō?" Kagome called out to him after a while, directing him to where she was planning on having their meeting in, as she lead the way, feeling the look of a certain someone boring into the back of her head.

Though who she had to thank for all these really is the person who had just left. If only he had just shut up and left without a single word, and not leave her feeling as though the person behind her is silently judging her as though she had slept her way up or something.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thanks guys for the review! I'm really glad that you guys enjoy it and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. There is a poll in my profile page to determine who Kagome should end up with, so may the most voted be the winner. =D

To lady sesshoumaru sama 949  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =D

To  
So great to hear that! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D

To seshysgodestris  
Hahah that's good to know, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =D


	3. Under Dimmed Lights

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 3: Under Dimmed Lights**

Looking at her surrounding beneath the mask that was provided for her, the dim warm lighting of the warehouse transformed into a luxurious decadent place, Kagome roamed about with a glass of chilled champagne in her hand. Waiters walked about dressed in enticing outfit meant to capture both the eyes and appeal of men and women attending this underground event.

This is her first time attending such an event as she looked about calming, admiring the décor of the place and the play of dim lighting. The mysteriousness of the place makes it seem more like an exclusive sinful and decadent club. Which really is what it is, since this place is by invite only, the main thing of this place is everyone's identity is kept a secret, hiding behind a simple mask, but anyone with so much of an idea and good hunch is able to easily guess the person's identity.

"I knew it is you, just from your figure," Naraku whispered that warmly into her ears as he circled an arm around of her slim thin waist that is highlighted very much prominently with the sleek blue black figure hugging floor length dress that she is wearing that night.

Without even bothering to turn to verify, she is already able to tell who is it that is standing too intimately closely to her.

"Keep your distance away from me, _Sir_ ," she told him coolly, brushing that arm around of her waist off as she walked away from him towards some other area that he is not in.

"How unfriendly, I just wanted to accompany you for the night, least you feel lonesome being here," Naraku drawled as he followed after her with much ease.

Kagome did not reply, merely glanced at him as she moved away from him yet again. Naraku helplessly smiled, not at all sure why he is even bothering with her when women flocked to him just as easily. Perhaps it was also because of the side of her that he once saw that made him want to confirm whether or not it is she, but until now it is still an ambiguity.

This is practically a place of debauchery for the rich, whatever goes on in the dark here she realize is something that she does not want to wander too deep into. Just as the lights dimmed, Kagome looked towards the stage, a simple round table laid with a white cloth and a simple center piece an single tea candle floating a red tainted glass shined a soft red glow on the white cloth. A pair of high backed chair with armrests cushioned and the sides of the table, facing towards the stage, place velvet.

"Feel free to bid on something that you like, your first item will be on me," Naraku generously offered to her as he smiled at her from across the table his black mask glittering a little as it catches the light from the place.

"I do not need your generosity, neither am I unable to afford whatever I've set my sight upon," Kagome calmly and indifferently replied to him as she never took her eyes off the stage.

The soft, warm lighting that glowed against her face, gave her an added air of mystery and an almost ethereal effect that made her skin glow. There is a quiet yet elegant draw to her, yet at the same time there is something around the edges as well that made thrills him and made him want to be the one to explore and be the one to push her off that edge and unravel before of him.

He smiled coyly, watching her as his eyes glinted with unknown meaning behind them, turning his head only after the welcome was being made. Even the hostess on staged is masked, but how she dress is elegant and befitting of the décor, nothing cheap or floozy that makes the place drop its value. The light dimmed further to hide the identity of the bidder, but did not obstruct the person on stage to seeing their number card.

The way they do the bidding is very much similar to that of an auction house, except that the number card glowed in the dark with their unique number. Though it is the items that really made things more interesting. Projects that were supposedly already closed officially to the vendors in the market, tenders, people even for their services, rare items in art and things that are to say, usually seen in museums or art houses and private collections.

Bidders were not needed to say a word, instead their flash of card is enough to signal the amount and the amount climbed high into the millions. Though there is really nothing much that caught her eyes even as she sat there watching the auction.

From time to time, Naraku would cast side ward glances in her direction, though the light from the candle on their table is dim and very faint, but it gave him an outline of her face, painting her in deeper mystery as he took note of her every feature and reaction.

By the time the night is over it is well past midnight, there was an excite chatter even after the auction is over as everyone walked out of the main auction hall and into the lobby where there are many who lingered in small groups or pair, whispering softly. She glanced at them, not at all interested in joining as Kagome fished out her phone, calling her driver to come around to pick her up.

Naraku did not pester her nor did he stick himself to her, in fact, she did not see him when the auction was over and remained indifferent to it.

"I love how long your legs are," a low husky voice says beside of her ears as his warm breath tickled her ear and caused goose bumps to form along her skin.

Kagome turned on her heel swiftly, her dress twirled as it revealed a long slit that start from her upper thigh down, exposing her right as she glared at the offending person fiercely, raising a hand in an attempt to slap the other, but instead her held firmly to her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't be so angry, you'll age," he whispered a little too intimately into her ears as tingles ran down her spine and body.

"There's no need to raise your hand against me, I will not harm you," _yet_. However that is something that he is not going to say out to her.

"Let go of me," she hissed out in a soft sharp tone that is only meant for their ears as she forcefully pulled her hand back, anger flashing in her eyes.

He took a step back showing his innocence and meaning of not meaning harm to her, but yet she is still too close as a growl nearly escaped from her throat. Instead, Kagome gave him a warning look before turned and walked out to where her chauffer is no doubt already waiting.

"Feisty as always," he mused beneath her breath taking a whiff of her scent that lingered in the air, as a slow smile curled up at the edge of his lips watching her already disappeared figure.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys are enjoying it thus far, though please also don't forget to vote for your wanted pairing to this story! Poll is up in my profile, and will determine who she ends up with as well. =) Enjoy!

To  
Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it and hope you enjoyed this new update as well. Don't forget to vote for your pairing! =D

To seshysgodestris  
Haha I'm trying to build it up as best I could. Don't forget to vote for your pairing! =D

To lady sesshoumaru sama 949  
Thanks! I'm glad that you are enjoying it. There is a poll for you to vote on who you would like her to end up with, the poll is right up in my profile, so don't forget to vote for your pairing. =D


	4. Not Here Not There

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 4: Not Here Not There**

When she crossed her legs, Sesshoumaru noticed how long they are, are they smooth he wondered but also it suddenly flashed to mind of that night in the auction that he was invited to. It was also almost impossible for him to not notice Naraku despite how he is wearing a mask. Though it is the person next to him that drew his interest. Even if his eyes would drawn to her due to a certain feel of familiarity, but did not let himself linger on her longer.

"This looks good, though why us Mr. Taishō," Kagome asked as she placed the file down on the table, turning her attention towards him as she turned those cool eyes towards him.

He looked at her, almost scrutinizing to the point it would make anyone usually feel intimidated because of that look. With Kagome, she looked at him just as indifferently with a no nonsense air about of her as she waited patiently until he spoke.

"Potential," he says a simple replied to her as though it took a lot to think, and it got Kagome feeling as though a vein from her forehead was going to pop.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taishō…" Kagome started with a frown, as though trying to figure out his words, but in fact she was not at all bothering at the moment.

"It's in a way a means to an end," Sesshoumaru said more than she had expected him to.

"I'm sure that there are others that could easily help you without our company's involvement," she pointed out to him as she pushes the file away from her a little more.

"Your company have a high rate in showing results," was all he explained as though it explains everything.

Her eyes narrowed at him, not quite happy about the situation at the moment, but said nothing about it as they practically looked at each other silently like it is some form of a mental battle between the two of them until a beep over knock on the door broke it.

"Miss Higurashi, your next appointment is awaiting for you," a woman peeked her head through before entering the room standing properly as she bowed to them, but her eyes seem to keep wandering over to Sesshoumaru tentatively as though sizing the other up but gave Kagome just about enough eye-contact.

She nodded acknowledging the information and the girl seeing it, she went out after a bow.

"I think, Mr. Taishō, we would need to reschedule to further discuss about this," she told him, uncrossing her leg as she stood up, a hand running down the front of her skirt to smoothen it out.

Sesshoumaru did not say much, but instead, he too stood, looking at her indifferently, but taking in his every little observation about her. She has changed, no longer a doormat or a push over like when she was with his incompetent half-brother.

He nodded, well somewhat tilted his head in her direction, not saying much as he motioned with a hand for her to go ahead before of him. And opened the office door for her naturally as he waited for her to walk through before following after by her side.

Words were not needed, but also because there was really nothing much in which they can say at the moment that would matter to the other.

"Goodbye Mr. Taishō," Kagome said as she sent him out politely and formally before turning on her heel as she went back into the office main door towards her next appointment.

Images of the masked woman that was with Naraku that night flashes across in his mind, and then images of Kagome so far flashes as he found certain resemblance between the two of them, but did not want to make a firm confirmation about it yet.

After their meeting, she had placed him further back into her mind as there were other things that demanded her attention more than their possible partnership at the moment. And for days, they did not correspond except for the last time which was through an email that Kagome had her secretary sent to thank him for the expressed interest, except they would need some more time in making a decision.

That is until he stumbles into a scene that he had not expected, her amongst the children taking them out apparently. It made him pause, nearly forgetting about being on the phone with his secretary as he looked in her direction. When was the last time that he had seen that smile upon her face, so carefree and as though it was back to when she had nothing but smiles on her face. And that kind of look suits her the most in his opinion.

He hung up, but did not leave the area, instead he parked his car to the side where it is less attention attracting as he watches her from the car. He could see the innocence in her, which he thought was already lost. Seeing her the way it is now tugged at him and his interest.

He got out of his car as silently as he could, going up to a place as near towards where she and the children are as he watches them play. It really is a soothing sight to see, at least it is better than watch a television drama as he so often see his step-brother and the other woman watching often when they are in the main house joining in on their regularly scheduled dinner.

There is a feeling that he could not quite properly explain, but there is something about it that left him feeling confused at times, but often pushed it aside as he studied her for a while longer and pulled away from the scene with reluctance. From the corner of her eyes she saw movements, and a gleam of silver. Just as she turned her head, she saw the familiar built belonging to Sesshoumaru, but more distinctively is his hair, and frowned at it, but the children quickly called her attention when they saw her being distracted.

Seeing him in this district and area is something that even she had least expected and though it puzzled her, she almost immediately threw it to the side to focus her attention to the healing energy that being with the children gives her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, I'm trying to strike a fair appearance between the two and hope that it is not too much. Meanwhile, as mentioned, the poll is open and on the top of my profile page, you'd need an account to vote, and I hope to see who you guys chose for her to pair up with in the end. Enjoy!

To lady sesshoumaru sama 949  
=) I like them both too.

To  
I could somewhat imagine a threesome amongst them, but in the end if it is base on their personality, they would kill one or the other, or the woman and the other. Yea, I do feel sad for Naraku as well, especially with how he is always the villain sadly. Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate to see that you enjoy my writing thus far, and hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	5. Long Night

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 5: Long Night**

Though there is a smile upon his face as he walked into the meeting room, but at the sight of Sesshoumaru talking to Kagome looking with Sesshoumaru, and looking like they have been talking for a long while. The smile though wavered on his lips but there was no smile in his eyes as he approached them and took the empty seat next to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru Taishō, what a surprise, however I do believe that this timing is between Kagome and I," Naraku said not very ceremoniously as he more or less hinted for him to take his cue and leave.

Kagome frown, but it was briefly before school her face back to its usual mask of professionalism as she turned her head at Naraku and explain the inclusion of Sesshoumaru in today's meeting.

Even if he is displeased by that, Naraku crossed his legs elegantly beneath the table as he leaned his body back against the comfortable chair and turned it towards Kagome as his eyes slide towards in Sesshoumaru's direction. And with much conflict of interest, Kagome was between the two domineering males as they fought it out verbally, however it sounded almost civil had it not been for the atmosphere in the room to tell how stiff their current discussion and negotiation is.

And making Kagome feel more like she is a mediator than she is in part of this discussion, and in a counseling session amongst them. In the end they had to revisit the issue another time, and this time Kagome decided to push it away to find another few more companies to work with in expediting this project.

"What's the remainder of my schedule like today?" Kagome asked her secretary as she walked down the hall towards her office.

"Just a dinner meeting tonight Miss Higurashi," he told her respectfully, following after her.

She sighed silently, raising her hand as she massage her temple, feeling tired from the meeting that she just walked out.

"Give me a new list of companies in which we can work together with,"

"Yes, I will have it on your desk by tomorrow,"

"Thank you," she said before entering her office as she casually dismiss him with a wave of her hand as she flopped herself down onto her chair.

She leaned back in her chair, resting her eyes as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse her legs stretched out under her desk. At least in here she has her privacy, and personal space, and have no worry of someone coming in to see her in this state. At least so far, the only daring one, that she had seen them out of the office.

There is not going to be an end any moment soon she knows, not especially when these two men are both not simple people or people to back down. Whether it is wrong or right that she let them fight it out between themselves, she's not sure, but at least she knows at the moment she has to expand her choices and search for better candidates to not delay the project.

Time passes just like that with her resting in between and doing her work or making calls. The day was not over, there is still much others that she needed to settle aside from what is needed in the company at the moment.

"Have the car be brought around, we'll be leaving now," Kagome said over the intercom as she called for her secretary.

 _"Understood,"_ came the buzz replied as Kagome glanced at her office door and turn her chair around as she faced the glass window, looking out to the sky as she cleared out her mind.

There will definitely be a lack of sleep for her tonight, and yet there is so much work that needed to be done tomorrow as well.

"Kagome," an older man called out to her, though it may sound very much of an amicable and doting man like that of a parent or family member to their young ones, "Come in and have a drink with me," he said as he beckoned for her to come in, a look towards the men at the door as they shut the door behind of her.

She silently and obediently did as he said, taking a seat opposite of him as she schooled her face, looking all calm and indifferent even.

"You've been so busy lately, but I see the company growing so quickly under your care, makes me feeling so proud for you," he said, praising her and making small talk.

"Thank you for your praise," she replied with a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"The auction was a success, you really do have a knack for this," he started slowly, finishing his cup of sake just as Kagome automatically reached over for the bottle of sake and refilled his cup diligently.

He looked at her as with much pride, but there was some disappointment in his eyes, but all these were well hidden by him.

"There's a shipment coming in tonight, watch over it, especially those new puppies," he told her sternly, voice lowered slightly, carrying authority to his tone as he watches Kagome with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Of course," Kagome replied docilely, her eyes meeting his with cold indifference in them, but showed or say nothing else as she smiled politely like she does to all the people that she meets for a business meeting.

"You may leave," he dismisses her immediately once she was given her orders by him.

She stood up, bowing to him as she turned to leave, not once turning back as she went about to her next appointment, and immediately making arrangements for what is to be expected soon.

By the time it was pass midnight, just about everything is done and prepared, all that she has to do now is to wait and oversee it all to make sure nothing goes wrong. She waited patiently in the darkness, her phone in her pocket as she watches the other members went about as per what was planned, she is just back up, to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the long period of no update, things have not been going too well, and they cannot wait. I thank you those who are still waiting and reading this story still. Nothing much on pairings for this chapter, but I do hope to make it up to you in the next one. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To  
Thanks! I hope that this chapter is not too dry, I hope that you enjoy this new update. =x

To lady sesshoumaru sama 949  
Yea, I can see where you are coming from as well, =/ I also have not seen much of those ever since joining community, and it's so sad too! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	6. Dinner Arrangement

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 6: Dinner Arrangement**

"Search! I want every single details!" Kagome angrily issued the order in a deathly calm but held back controlled tone as she sat herself down into her chair. Her fingers tapped on the table as the sound of her nails tapping against the wooden counter top could be heard clearly.

The shipment had arrived safely, everything went smoothly, a little too smoothly that it did not give her much trouble, and even allowed her to return back to have some shut eye before needing to go back to work. However it was in the afternoon when she had gotten news of their shipment of products had already been switched.

She was sure and careful about the whole process, somewhere along the way, at least when she is not looking, meaning somewhere mid-ocean, something had gone wrong, or someone had played them out. Her eyes sharp, pointed and glaring looked out into air as she played the whole night's scenario over and over again in her head to make sure that she did not miss out anything.

"I see you're having a little trouble," he voiced out, entering into her office as though he owned the place and had no need to be remorseful or care that it was inappropriate.

Kagome frown, the displeasure upon her face even more prominent than usual as her finger continued to tapped against the wooden surface of her table, impatient and wanting him to get on with the explanation for his appearance in her office, without an appointment.

"I come bearing gifts," Naraku told her with a smile as he took a seat on the sofa in her office where she would sometimes have her casual meetings.

"Don't be too quick to chase me out," he drawled, reading off her mood the very first moment that she notice of his presence.

She remained silent, not saying a single word as she glared at him. And what is going on in her mind at the moment is really to get rid of him, and quickly.

"I heard from a little birdie of your problem, and would like to offer you my help in having acquiring another shipment of goods," he told her with all smiles, but to her she sees nothing but sharp edges and possible traps that he might be trying to set up more than trying to help.

"There's nothing to be suspicious of about my intentions, I'm purely looking to do this to sincerely help you," he told her with a mock pitiful look upon his face like she had kicked his puppy or something.

"You happen to know a lot," Kagome commented dryly ire in her tone as her eyes looked sharply at him.

"I make it my business to now just about everything when it concerns you," Naraku purred, walking over to her as he leaned his face in closer to her own, only to have her reached out with a hand to shove him away.

Her eyes glimmered in warning, wanting to do nothing more than to cause him some serious damage at the moment, but her rational side keeps her sane enough to keep calm. Her hand played with the pen not too far from her reach as she twirled it in her hand, eyes hooded as she watched the pen spins.

There is a thick tension in the air that even he knows that he should not be teasing her any longer as he finally took the conversation to a more serious tone of discussion about her current situation.

"I'll think about it," was her last few words to him before Naraku left her office and to her own thinking as she weight the situation in her mind.

There was just about nothing to lose on her end by the look of things, and more so for her side to benefit than he did, and all as a sign of goodwill. However, with Naraku she could not help but to be worried and on top of that, even more cautious than ever when dealing with him. He's as slippery as a fish and just as dangerous as well.

"If you're free tonight, I would like to meet, over dinner if you're available," she messaged over the phone to his.

Naraku smiled, knowing that it was a sooner or later thing before she would call for him. Since the day that he had seen her there, she more or less captured his attention, and has been interested in her subsequently. It put him in a good mood that day knowing that she is meeting him out of her own want and request and not his.

He was not quick to reply him, but instead took his time to reply, not showing his eagerness. Kagome was quick to reply, within minutes in fact, and it muses him even more. The deal was she really that eager about it, perhaps he should up the price for it to gain something out of it.

Kagome places her phone back into sleep mood, a dark cloud passes through her face as she wondered on her next move and the current situation again, wondering on whether or not she did the right thing in making a deal with him.

"What have you found," Kagome called up a person, hoping to hear what she hopes to hear, a positive answer.

They needed a person to put the blame on and the problem is now they have found quite a number of leaks, a number of leaks that would need her to uncover some tracks and evidence before she present it to the others. They are that troublesome, especially when it might involve someone of their Family member.

"No luck, we're digging for more," was the last thing the person said before Kagome immediately hang up and finished up her work, leaving her secretary to make the necessary arrangements for dinner.

Just the thought of tonight's dinner, made her feel tired, especially when she has to deal with Naraku later.

"Kagome Higurashi," Naraku mumbled her name beneath her breath, amused and yet anticipating their dinner together.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, another update will be up soon showing more Naraku and Kagome together. Hope that you guys enjoy it!


	7. Sealing the Deal

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 7: Sealing the Deal**

It was a plan of his, to have her be dependent on him, to go towards him for just about everything, and have himself be her only support. It is a game in a sense, but yet at the same time he was too tempted, to break her.

Naraku looked at her with a smile upon his lips as she refilled his glass of wine, humble at the moment from the look of things, but he could feel that cold hostility around of her that always put just about everyone around of her at arm's length or further.

"I knew that you would contact me," he arrogantly said to her with a smug smile upon his lips as Kagome glared at him.

"What are you looking to gain out of this,"

"Nothing really, just you," he said with a smile on his face as he leaned forward to put his face a little closer towards her despite the table that is between of them.

If fur can bristle, hers will be more than bristled and ruffled up.

"Please be serious, we want to seal this deal soon, and have the transaction confirm," Kagome brought the topic back to the main point.

"Patience," he drawled, taking a sip of his wine and swirling it, and taking another sip from it as he looked at Kagome from under his lashes, amused and entertained.

"Perhaps if you present me with a kiss I might speed up the process for you and even personally see to it," he added with a charming smile, sweetening the deal for her.

"Mr. Kagewaki," her voice soft and gentle, almost tantalizing even as she behaved all demure suddenly, placing her utensils down on the table and she dabbed at her lips, before looking up at him as she looks right into those reddish rust brown like eyes.

"Hm?" he voiced, curious and interested in what she has to say next as he leaned in a little closer, eyes half closed as though not really all that serious and they were there on some casual dinner or date night.

"Back to the matter of business, if not we're just wasting time and you…sir…"

"Oh? Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked a smiled in his voice as he looked at her with a certain seriousness.

She merely looked at him disregarding what he said as though she had never said what she did earlier.

"You look so adorable like that," he mused, reaching out to the wine that is chilling in the ice bucket, as he poured for her more drinks.

And again, Kagome did not say anything, in fact, she looks at him with the same usual annoyance that she would have when he has hit to the few bottom lines of her patience levels for him.

"I do think that a kiss is an awfully great bargain, just think, all you had to do is kiss me and I'll cater to your every wish," he added on taking a sip from his own glass of wine.

"You're right," she commented, placing her glass down on the table as she straightened herself up in the chair to look over the table at him. "But, how would I know that you would keep up on your end of the bargain," her voice suddenly turned to be sharper than that of a blade as she coldly looked at him from across the table, all poised and proper.

Naraku let out a mock-exaggerated sigh as he looked at her as though helpless in how she perceived him to be that low. True he might do that with just about everyone, but maybe not her, he does not know why, but just placed it as him having plans for her later, just that it is not now.

Taking his time as he reached over for his phone, and swiping to unlock with the few codes that he had placed on it, Naraku looked at Kagome with a harmless smile on his face. "I'm a man of my words, there really is no need for you to worry your pretty little head about it," he pacified.

"On the contrary, I find that to not be the case with how your reputation precedes you," she commented dryly, her expression showing that she is not amused or in the least bit entertained by him at all.

"With you, I'll do no such thing," he very so casually promised her.

"Make the call," she demanded

"Yes, yes, my Queen," he joked, fingers already dialling a number as she scrutinized him.

"Have it prepared, I'll come by later," he ordered over the phone, his eyes never leaving Kagome, and neither did she.

"There, are you pleased now?" he asked her with a smile, swiping the phone shut as he set the phone back down beside of his glass of wine.

"It will not be until later that we're clear, but before that, let's make good of the deal," he told her with a smile of a smirk upon his lips. "The kiss my dear, as per our agreement,"

She was silent, her emotions inside churning as she looked at him hard as though she could burn a hole through him with just her look.

"Or should I be taking it myself?" he asked her with another smug smile.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome gave him a hard look but could see nothing but laughter in his eyes as he waited expectantly.

"Not until everything is safely done," Kagome told him in a cold hard voice that did not tolerate any argument.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips but he did not say anything against it, as he watched Kagome picked up her phone to make a call, her eyes almost constantly on him, glancing only a few time down at her phone to see what she is dialling.

Just as she had too made the arrangement and put her phone down, "Very well, I will accept that kiss from you once you have your goods safely transported and housed," Naraku generously added which caused Kagome to look at him suspiciously.

If given the choice, she would not work with him, but circumstance has it that he is currently the one is able to help her with the 'deliveries'.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
It has been a long while since I've been here to update anything, but that is also because there's a lot of things going on in my personal life. I will try my best to reply and get out a chapter soon, so no guarantee on which stories I will update next. I want to still thank you guys for your continuous support in reading and reviewing, it gives me that slight push to write someone out to update these stories. I hope that you guys understand my lack of update to the stories, and hope that you enjoy this new update. 


	8. Break's Over

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 8: Break's Over**

Kagome was taken aback that night, and the thought of it bubbled up in her an annoyance and something else. She should have known better that there was something wrong when he had agreed too readily to her request when in usual had it been for any other, he would simply just withdraw the offer and walked away, or increase the price.

That kiss, it was consuming, and it surprised her for a few moment before she tried pushing him away. And even then, Naraku was not having it and had pinned her hands against the car, restraining her in a way that made it impossible for her to fight against him or push him away.

Growling in annoyance at that memory, Kagome punched the sofa she is sitting on as all her work and documents are laid out before of her on the coffee table. The knocking on her door disrupted her train of thoughts as she recomposed herself before giving the permission for whoever it is to enter her office.

More documents were brought in for her viewing and she was also reminded of her schedule whilst she worked. It was enough to keep her busy for now, at least until the meeting, but even then, she was still rather preoccupied as well. And it is also rather obvious as she was half listening to the meeting and reports as each of the people on their team took turns to present and give their opinions on what to improve and what not to.

"A moment," Sesshoumaru called out to her, signaling for his team of people to go on forth without him as he remained behind with her.

Kagome looked at him for a moment with a questioning look, but did said nothing until the room was left with only the two of them.

"Something the matter Mr. Taishō?" she asked politely, turning as she regarded him.

He was silent for quite a while, watching her almost too intensely that it made her wonder with mild annoyance of what he wanted. His cool honey golden eyes cool and unwavering as it pierce right into her.

"You're troubled," he commented, a little too close into her personal space as he took a closer look at her.

When he raised a sudden hand at her, Kagome saw the movement of his hand from the corner of her eyes but kept it locked with his golden ones, cool pool of gold. He saw in her eyes, that unwavering fear as though she is ready to take on the world, or even him should he pose as a challenge.

From the clouded and troubled eyes just now, he now see clearly himself in it and the challenge of it. The back of his fingers brushed against the side of her cheek as his hand paused at the side of her face before letting it down again to his side.

The feather like touch to her skin with his, was not a cold as she had expected, but a fleeting gentleness and something else that she could not quite put her finger on.

"Perhaps we will have a drink some time, when you are less troubled," Sesshoumaru casually commented after taking a step or two away from her to give her more room, his eyes never wavering or moving away from her face as he regarded her.

"Perhaps," she smiled at him politely, the smile that never really did reach her eyes, but also because this randomness is rather unexpected, coming from him, when Sesshoumaru is usually all about getting straight to business and to the point.

By the time he left and she was back in her office, Kagome was left with a few moment of blankness in her mind before she started sorting through the work that needed her attention the most.

And lucky for her, there are some that was originally occupying her mind, left her alone for the first time for days. Not bothering to contact her as well, and it made her feel as though things had finally gone back to normal, except that once in a while she would mind would wander back to him, especially after she had received the information that she had wanted to find out on him. Just that the information collected was not all that complete.

Sesshoumaru however did call her out, for dinner and drinks, not too long after their last meeting together. It was rather impeccable, how he seem to have it all planned out so perfectly, everything went so smoothly that it was something refreshing for her, most especially with her side 'jobs'.

Smiles and laughter freely came from her that night as she for once finally relax and put her guard down when around of Sesshoumaru, to which she as rather amused at how good he is in being indifferent in just about every situation, but refrained herself from teasing him about it.

Touching up on her makeup in the ladies, she was not at all expected to find herself lock in it just as Kagome was done reapplying her lipstick. It was that heated look that she was receiving that caused her eyes to immediately look into the mirror to see a particular unwelcomed 'guest'.

A silent growl upon her lips as she glared at him.

"I just could not take my eyes off you for even a short period of time," Naraku commented almost darkly with a polite fake smile as he watched her from behind of her.

All laughter and earlier smiles that was upon her face and lips were now gone, replaced with nothing but cold intentions as her body tensed and remained alert for what he might do.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," he casually commented as he walked towards her with the gait of a graceful predator, his tone harmless sounding, but she knew better as she stood her ground.

"What is the meaning of this," she growled at him, moving away from him with a few steps as she poised her body ready to attack, ready to defend herself against him.

"Shhh…Don't ruin the mood," he told her in a low dangerous tone, grabbing her around her waist as he pressed her against the wall so she had nowhere to go to or run away from,

He reached out with a slender hand, tracing light paths up against her exposed skin as he watched her every little expression, his eyes lingering on the coral shade of lipstick that she is wearing.

"What do you even see in that Sesshoumaru," he asked in a soft unfathomable manner, a finger tracing her lips as she glared at him with irate eyes that leaked out her intentions of wanting to do some damage and harm to him.

"He will not understand the world in which we live in," he continued, face lowered to hers as his lips grazed ever so slightly against hers, moving his lips to the nape of her neck as he took in the scent of the perfume that she wears that night and moved his lips close to her ears so she could feel his warm breath against her ears.

"That puppy will go with the law to play it against people like us," he whispered into her ears.

Kagome was more or less frozen in her spot, his body pressed against hers, a little too close for comfort, but she could feel those muscle beneath the full set of black suit that he wore that night.

"But don't fret, when you have nothing left in this World, there is always I," he told her with a smug confidence to his tone as though consoling a child.

She growled, her leg raised as she tried to kick him where it will hurt the most, but at least it made him do a quick retreat.

"I do not need that coming from the likes of you," she hissed out a whisper of a shout, at him, her dress riding up a little from her earlier action, but it was not something of importance at the moment.

A slow smile curved up at the side of his lips and that shine of interest that was expressed within his eyes. He could tell, with just a little more push and how dangerous she can be will slowly be exposed to him before of his very eyes, blossoming like a sakura blossom in spring.

"You're in my way," she growled taking dangerous powerful step towards him as though there is a vendetta in each of her step.

"Always, for you," he commented with a smug grin as he walked towards, getting rid of the distance between them as he once again grab her around of her waist to pull her body up against me, but this time, Kagome was prepared as she deflected him away, with a few moves in hand-to-hand combat.

The movements, the way that he would side step or deflect her in a flurry at times, is like they are doing a form of dance as he spun her around by her hand and pulled her right back into his arms and chest with a silent enough growl from him.

"Why don't you ever dress like this for me," he asked, but the way he says it, it sounded like a demand for an answer, and that annoyed her even more.

She growled and that dangerous sinuous dance continued until someone tried to open the door but found it locked and tried knocking on it. She pushed him away with a force to add more space between the two of them, and making him stumble backwards much to her satisfaction but later glowered at him when he made a grab for her wrist as he dragged her down with him.

"You!" she hissed out when they made an impact to the ground together, with her on top of him as she tried to entangle herself away from him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
It has been too long for sure, it's not that I've stopped updating, just that perhaps I've no inspiration and find it hard to continue at times cause of the constant change in ideas as well on my end. I wonder though...I hope that you guys enjoy this update. Happy 2019.


End file.
